


Parody: Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [7]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: A parody of Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen from the POV of Gandhari and Kunti, featuring the Pandavas and Kauravas trying unsuccessfully to be one big happy family.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Aao bachchon tumhen dikhayen jhaanki is kuruvansh ki

Suno garv se gaurav-gatha apne uttam vansh ki

Vande kuruvansham

Vande kuruvansham

Chandravansh ki dharoharon, baitho sab pehle shaanti se

Bheem! Duryodhan! Gada ghumate ho ab tum kis karan se?

Duhshasan! Sahadev ki peeth se haath hatao tum jhatpat!

Saat janm mein nahin hai dekha baalak tum jaise natkhat!

Yudhishthir aur Vikarn ko dekhke sadachar ka paath padho

Apne satkarmon ke dwara kul ki gaurav-vriddhi karo

Vande kuruvansham

Vande kuruvansham


End file.
